This invention generally relates to a pressure vessel, more particularly though not exclusively for a pressure cooker for cooking food, and to a method of cooking food, in a pressure vessel.
In a known type of pressure cooker, food especially meat, is roasted and cooked in a hot liquid. During roasting and cooking, the cooker is closed by a cover, and then the pressure in the cooker is raised e.g. by introduction of steam.